


Adoring Friend

by The_Shy_One



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Kingdom Hearts Unchained, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: Loki comes across a boy who didn't look old enough to battling such a beast.





	Adoring Friend

Loki spotted the young boy when he had started to battle this strange creature that had found its way in Asgard. He didn't give him much thought other than the boy was too young to be out and battling such a creature as this one that the both of them were currently fighting. Still he had to give the boy points for being brave in the face of the monster that was there. Most who weren't his brother that faced such beasts with foolish bravery often ran from the battle. He continued to battle the beast in front of him, trying to bring it down.

It wasn't until he was shoved aside from the same young boy that he took a closer look. He saw grey hair that was wavy and just starting to reach past the boy’s chin where some hung out from the ponytail it was in. He wore a black jacket that reached his waist, covering a pack of what Loki assumed was supplies that he must take everywhere with him, including battles such as this one. He wore black gloves that were mostly likely used to keep his hands from forming blisters from the weapon he carried around. 

The weapon the boy had with him was odd looking. It was like a giant key with an intricate design that most keys didn't have. It had a light purple handle with a golden chain and charm that hung from it. The rest of the giant key was the same gold colour as the chain with some of the light purple throw in to separate the difference in the carefully done designs. 

What surprised him even more was the blast of magic that came from the key as the boy jumped up to hit the beast with precise aim. It was different from his own and it made him curious at where this boy was from.

Loki continued to watch the boy as he did another blast of magic that made the beast stagger. With a few more hits to various parts of the beast, the boy gave another wave of magic that hit fast and hard causing the beast to stop for a moment before falling backwards.

Loki stood up as the beast fell to its death. The boy looked a little winded, but otherwise fine. He walked over to him to see a small creature pop up beside the boy. It looked like a chubby gray cat with something pink hanging over the middle of its body and a yellow cape.

"You did well against the new Heartless. You have any other missions?" It asked, its voice friendly and sounded close to something the humans made to create noise when the wind brushed against it.

The boy shook his head no, his hair bouncing slightly. The floating creature gave a hum before seeing Loki making his way towards the both of them. It started to speak with the boy quietly, most likely telling him that a stranger was approaching.

“Who are you?” Loki asked once he was close enough. The boy’s eyes flickered momentarily, looking at Loki with kindness that he never got from anyone, but his mother. He gave a smile before answering the taller man.

“My name is Cyprus. This is Chirithy.” The boy said pointing to himself and the floating creature. His voice was soft, as if he didn’t use it often. “Who are you?” 

“I am Loki of Asgard. What is your business here, Cyprus?” Loki said, voice full of grandeur. 

“It’s nice to meet you Loki.” Cyprus said. His voice started to grow softer by the end of the sentence causing the boy to sigh. He gave a look towards the floating creature who somehow got the message.

“We’re here to collect the hearts of the Heartless. Since it’s a new area, we will be here a while.” Chirithy said, getting closer towards Loki.

“Will you need supplies for your journey?”

Cyprus shook his head no. He unhooked his pack that he had at his waist to show Loki that he had enough supplies for however long he was staying in this land for. While it looked too small to have the amount of supplies that he suspected they would need for their stay, Loki reminded himself that boy might have possibly enchanted the pack to expand on the inside while appearing the same size on the outside.

“Loki do you wish to see what Cyprus can do while he’s here?” Chirithy asked. Its blue eyes looked at him with almost the same kindness that Cyprus had. 

“I shouldn’t keep you from exterminating the strange beasts from my land.” He said back to the creature. Cyprus’s face was blank for a moment before smiling brightly, holding his weapon up to show Loki.

“We don’t mind showing you. You seemed curious when watching us taking down that Heartless.” Chirithy said, floating closer to the boy.  
Loki was quiet for a moment, waiting for either the boy or the floating creature to harm him in some way. When Cyprus still held his weapon for him to look at it, he decided that he would take the chance to learn about the strange weapon and magic. 

Cautiously he went closer to Cyprus. The boy still smiled at him with the same gentle smile that he given Loki earlier. When touching the weapon he felt the thrum of magic as if it was trying to interact with his own magic. He continue to look the weapon over, still feeling the magic trying to do something with his magic. 

When satisfied with his examination of the weapon, he started to ask Chirithy questions about the magic that key weapon had. What he learned from it was that there was several groups of people on another world that fought beasts such as the one he saw to keep the Darkness from spreading. The both of them were currently exploring a new area to see how many Heartless there were and if they would need to return back if it was a serious problem.

And then the creature told the tale of how the both of them met each other for the first time. Chirithy with a giggle that sounded like a small bell ringing, said Cyprus was so small that they feared they had actually gotten a child younger than was required of the groups. The fact that he wasn’t and was still so small made them feel very protective of them.

“But he grew as you can see. Still growing if I remember correctly.” Chirithy said, looking over at Cyprus. The boy nodded and smiled softly.

“But how many people in your world fight to protect themselves from the Darkness?” Loki asked.

“It’s a small percentage for they must be able to resist the Darkness in their hearts. Many people can’t do that, even if they have good intentions.” 

“I was one of the few. I’m very glad I’m able to do this.” Loki heard Cyprus say in his soft voice. He could feel the pride in the boy’s voice and wondered what kind reputation these groups got from fighting the beasts. It might be something similar to a military group that people could take pride in, boldly able to say they were protected.

“And I know you’re glad to make friends while fighting too.” Chirithy said, putting a small hand to Cyprus’s shoulder.

“Especially if they’re curious like him.” The boy said. His voice grew quieter the longer he spoke Loki guessed. Still the statement tugged at his heart.

For such a young looking boy who had to fight such beasts he still retained such an innocence that made you believe the world was a good place. That the bad things that did happen would cease to exist after some time. Loki knew in his mind that Cyprus did know the bad things that did happen, but pushed on despite that.

A deep roar was heard across the land and Loki looked towards where the sound came from. Cyprus was already on his feet, his key weapon in his hand. Chirithy gave a quick goodbye to the both of them before disappearing into thin air. Loki looked towards the boy, wondering if he could get more time with him.

“This is goodbye for now.” Cyprus whispered, losing his voice again. His eyes showed what he said would be true. The honesty made him look away.

“I suppose so.” Loki said in return. 

He watched as the young boy ran towards the sound to battle the beasts that had been plaguing his land for a short time. In his heart he hoped the boy would be safe while battling such beasts.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea randomly when playing the game and thought what if my original character went to a Marvel world (As Marvel is part of Disney). So here it is. Hope you liked it.


End file.
